Prove Your Love
by soul-maka-kid98
Summary: Maka and Soul are fighting again...This time it's worse though. Will they be able to make up? Or will Maka and Soul split up?    It's Soul X Maka X Death the Kid
1. The Big Fight

"Oi, Tiny Tits, the food's burning!" Shouted a white-haired boy, his' red eyes squinted into a glare at the sandy-blonde meister, lost in yet another book. It was unlike Maka to ever mess up her cooking, but today she didn't give a damn.

"Well maybe you should make your own damn food!" She shouted back. The white-haired weapon named Soul murmured some swear words before shuffling into the kitchen. A few seconds later, the smoke alarm went off, causing Soul to swear even louder.

"God, Soul, don't you know how to do anything?" She hissed, spewing venom.

"Well maybe if you got your nose out of your book and woke up to reality then you could help me fix this, dumb shit!" Soul snapped back with equal hatred. This caused Maka to gasp, and step back, and her shoulders shaking. Soul immediately regretted it, his' shoulders sagging and a sad look on his face, filled with regret. "Maka…I-" But his' apology was cut short as tears bubbled in Maka's eyes.

"Fine! Be an asshole, see if I care!" Maka screamed, and ran out of the house, unsure here she was going. For now, she may as well crash at Kid's house, and hang with the Thompson Sister so she could blow off some steam. The alarm was still ringing and she could hear a thump and Soul screaming another swear word.

It was a rather cold night in Death City, the crazed moon with a pedo-smile laughing to himself, probably witnessing another murder, which was common here, hence the name "Death City". As Maka trudged through the night, she didn't care if someone kidnapped her, right now she felt numb. Soul and she always fought, but he had never said something as terrible as that. She _knew_ was a bookworm, but Soul usually went with the flow, that's the only way they could resonate. Of course, their souls were different; Professor Stein had pointed that out when they first encountered him. But they still could pull of Witch Hunter Slash, and they had overcome the time when they _really _couldn't resonate. She thought they were getting closer; that maybe, he liked her.

But of course, she was off. Maybe she really was just oblivious to reality; living in her own little dream world of books, where fairytales came true, where Soul might love her back. Damn, had reality bit her hard. She winced, remembering the pure hatred in his' eyes. She threw her head back, and looked up at the laughing moon, tears in her eyes again, blurring the crazed face of the moon.

Letting out a sigh, Maka trudged on again, finally making her way up to Death the Kid's gigantic mansion of a house. She looked up at the perfectly symmetrical exterior, feeling a little better already. She thought of getting a makeover with the sisters, and then when she felt better, she'd go and face Soul again. As she knocked on the door, her heart had already lifted slightly. A girl with long brown hair, wearing a cowboy hat and long jeans opened the door.

"Hey Maka! What's up?" The girl greeted with a smile. Forcing a smile, Maka replied "Hey Liz! Mind if I come in?"

As the cowgirl let her in, Maka looked around at the grand entrance hall, still amazed at the fact Kid lived here. A shorter girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes skipped in.

"Who was at the door, sis?" The bubbly blonde asked.

"Hey, Patty! It was Maka." Liz replied, gesturing to the Meister who stood awkwardly next to Liz.

"Makaaaaa-chaaaan!" Patty cried, throwing herself onto the mesiter. Maka laughed lightly, and hugged the girl back.

"So what's up? No offence, but why are you here?" Liz asked, closing the gigantic door.

Maka turned away from the girls, reality sinking in again. "Soul and I are fighting again, but this time it was worse. I just...Needed to get away for a bit, you know?" Maka said, still not looking at the girls, her eyes open, but not focused on anything. Liz looked at her with sympathy, understanding, seeing the fact that the two fought constantly. Even Patty stopped laughing for a moment to stare at Maka, a unusual look of sadness on her face.

"Well, we can't have that now can we? I say we have a girls night out!" Liz said, breaking the silence. Patty's laughter started up again. "Kyahahaha! Girl's night out! Girls night out!" She screamed, sitting on the floor, kicking her legs and waving her arms up and down in a bird-like manor. Maka smiled at her friends, feeling even better.

After a phone call to Tsubaki for her to meet them at the mall, they took off. They took Kid's limo to the mall, blasting music and sticking their heads out of the sunroof, laughing and screaming at bystanders. As they arrived at the mall, Tsubaki was awaiting them at the entrance.

"Tsubaki!" Maka cried, hugging the tall weapon who was partnered with Black Star.

"Time to shop 'till we drop!" Liz announced, and the girls headed in. They spent hours trying on crazy and over-priced clothes, trying on makeup, playing at the arcades, and getting manicures and pedicures.

As they finished, their arms weighed down by tons of bags filled with clothes, Maka stopped and smiled at the group. "Thanks you guys. This was just what I needed," she said, a sad smile on her face.

"Glad to hear we got out Maka back!" Liz cried, and the others nodded in agreement. They decided that they all would just sleep over at Kid's house, but Liz got him to leave so they had the place to their selves. Kid was hesitant at first, giving Maka a weird look, but Liz practically threw him down the steps. As they sat in a circle at the media room, they all turned rather somber.

"Maka, I know you don't want to talk about it, but do you mind telling us so we can beat his' ass for making you that sad." Liz said, her tone serious. Maka laughed nervously.

"It was stupid. I just…I wasn't used to him saying that sort of thing, so I slipped out. It really hurt, but I'm over it. Why dwell on the past, right? I'll just go and apologize tomorrow, okay?" The girls gave each other a look, but finally gave up and they all watched "Easy A", which Liz had rented on the way out of the mall. Then we played video games for the rest of the night. I dreamed of Soul and I being together again, everything normal. That he'd hold me and kiss me….Fucking hormones.


	2. Shock and Dismay

-Maka's P.O.V.—

When I woke up, my head hurt and there were little pink fuzzies running through my eye sit, and my head was dizzy from sitting up so quickly. It took me a second to get my bearings, realizing I was at Kid's place. I moved across the room, careful to step over a sleeping Patty and Tsubaki. Liz's sleeping bag was empty, so I figured she must be in the kitchen, knowing how Liz got hungry in the early mornings. I moved through the perfectly symmetrical house, trying to be silent as I walked across the cold wood floor.

As I entered the kitchen, I noticed Liz digging through the refrigerator, still in her pajamas too. She pulled out some chocolate syrup and a bowl of cereal. I wrinkled my nose in slight disgust, but I walked over to her none the less.

"'Morning Liz" I said, causing her to jump slightly. She looked up at me and smiled after.

"'Mornin' Maka! How are you? Ready to face Soul?" She asked, smiling back at me. I nodded. We waited until Tsubaki and Patty woke up, then they crowded around me, making me look my best and I took off. I decided to stop by the grocery store and buy him his' favorite candy as a peace offering. As I exited the shop, I spotted his' familiar head of white hair. My heart lifted, and then I saw something that made my heart stop and my face drain of color. A tall, big-breasted red-head appeared, and grabbed Soul's arm. He turned to her so I couldn't see his' face. I could tell they were flirting and she began grinding against him in public. I winced, my hands turning into fists as she leaned and kissed his' cheek, then his' lips. I felt like everything around me broke. Like nothing mattered, and all I wanted to do was get away. But I couldn't turn my head away from them. Soul's eyes met mine, and I saw his' expression break. I stared blankly at him, my head reeling. I could feel my legs, which were screaming at me to run. I ran to my apartment, and grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and food. I noticed the picture of Soul and I, and I remembered that day. He wouldn't smile for the camera at all, except for this stupid smirk that he had in the picture. I slowly turned it over, so the back was facing up. I then took off, tears in my eyes.

When I approached the gate to Death City, I didn't bother thinking twice. I exited, taking one last look at the City. Then I turned away and took off into the dessert.

-Soul's P.O.V.—

My heart was racing. I pushed the slut off me, and and searched the crowd for Maka. Shit, of all things to happen to me, this one did. I had never seen such hurt on anyone's face. I never wanted to see such hurt, especially if I had caused it. I rushed to the apartment, and found most of her stuff gone, the drawers ransacked and the picture of us turned over. I felt my eyes sting. No! A cool guy like me doesn't cry. I better call Kid or Black Star. She probably ran to them to stay the night.

"Death the Kid speaking." His' voice said, calm and cool.

"Kid!" I screamed into the phone, "is Maka there?"

There was a moment of silence and I thought he might have hung up. Then his voice, now a bit panicked replied "no, she left earlier. Why? Did she not show up?" I didn't bother to answer the Shinigami's son's question. I hit the end button and called Black Star.

"YA-HOO!" He screamed into the phone, "This is BLACK STAR, the one and only one who is to surpass the gods! Who is this?"

I rolled my eyes and replied "Is Maka there?"

"No, I'd know if she was here. Tsubaki said she went to go meet you. Stop freaking out, she's probably at the bookstore." Black Star replied. I gritted my teeth. Where the hell did Maka go?

-Maka's P.O.V.—

The wind whipped around me, covering my tracks in the sand as I continued through the desert. I looked back at Death City, the tall Shibusen building still visible. I hadn't really thought out what I was going to do, so for now I was pretty much just wandering. What I really needed was…My mom. I needed to talk to her. When I reached the nearest city, I'd call her from there. Sure, she had never replied before, but I had a feeling she might this time.

I was probably over reacting. I know that. But…It hurt so much. I need to be away from Soul for now; somewhere where he won't see me. Where he can't find me. It'd be nice to get out of Death City too. I had been to this city only once before, with my dad when I was little. It was when I found out he had girls here too that I decided I would become a meister, not only to be like my mom, but to get the hell away from him.

I threw my head back again, looking up at the sun now. IT looked at me too, laughing at e, like it knew I was stupid. I glared at the sun, feeling kinda stupid. I continued walking for hours, the sun beating on my back, my mouth getting dry. I stopped to drink my water, wich gave life into me. But I still felt half dead. I took one more step, and tripped over what must have been my own feet, and fell face first into the flaming hot sand, then everything went black.

-Soul's P.O.V.—

I was now panicking. I ran all around town asking people if they saw her. A shop keeper near the place where the slut had forced herself on me told me that he saw her go to the left. He gave me a dirty look saying "I don't know if it was your fault, but that girl seemed really, REALLY hurt. She was crying like mad, and when a girl is that distraught, she could do some bad things to herself, or others."

"I know," I whispered. "I know very well what she's capable of." Then I took off in the direction he pointed, asking everyone. They mostly said no. I'd have to try again tomorrow, I figured. I headed home to find Kidd waiting on my front step. He glared me down as I approached, his' golden eyes filled with hatred, but a mixture of fear was swirling in them too.

"I don't know what the FUCK happened, but Maka is no where in the city. My father confirmed it." He hissed, his hands were tight fists, his' teeth gritted, and I was slightly scared. I mean, c'mon. He's a frickin' shinigami! He can take down Black Star, and probably even me.

I shrugged at him and I took out my key to the door. I really didn't want to deal with him now. Besides, its ME who should be worried about Maka, not Kidd! It really irritated me at the moment. I felt sick just looking at his' worried and concerned face. I began to turn the knob when Kid's hand smacked against the door and he cornered me, with such a face it'd make even Black Star shit his' pants.

"You got a lot of nerve, bastard. She's your meister, and you can't do anything without her, yet you act like its nothing? Well maybe unlike you, I _care_ what happens to her, and if I find out she's run away _again_ because of you, I will slit your throat while you sleep. I'm dead fucking serious. Try me" Kid hissed, his' face close, and a small knife in his hand on my throat. I gulped, trembling slightly. I was scared. I knew Kid was merciless, even to his' friends. One day he beat up Black Star because he messed up the symmetry of the school.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Was all I could manage. The blade now was touching my skin, and it was icy cold, sending chills all through my body.

"You didn't even notice her absence last night? Maybe I was wrong. I guess you really do not like her that way. But guess what? I do, and will not stand to see her as hurt as she was when she turned up to my house," Kid's voice was at a deadly level, and I felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact that 1) he likes her and 2) she went to HIM of all people.

The knife slowly was removed from my neck. "You don't deserve her," he spat, then turned and walked away. I touched he place where the blade was once held, breathing in deeply.

Those last words he said to me kept floating in my head. Maybe I really _don't _deserve her. I can barely protect her worth a damn, and I just keep hurting her. When I entered my apartment, I noticed Blair was no where to be seen. Good, at least she won't see me like this. I flipped on the T.V. so no one would hear, stuffed my face in a pillow and cried for the first time in a while.


	3. Run Away Maka

-Maka's P.O.V.—

I don't quiet remember waking up. I must have, and continued walking in a daze. Or maybe I sleep-walked. It was so hot, but now I could see the exterior of the city. It was approximately 10.5 miles away from Death City. I trudged on, growing more excited with every step I took closer. As I finally made it to the giant gates, my heart felt 5 times lighter, and I skipped through the entrance. There were two guards who gave me a look as I entered.

"Weapon or Meister?" The one on the left asked me.

"Meister; a scythe meister to be exact. I am from Death City," I replied to the guard, and handed him my student ID. He looked it over and gave me a nod, and I continued into the city.

It was sort of like Death City, but every thing seemed much happier. The sun was half dead, not laughing with a menacing grin like in Death City, and there was a large fountain in the middle of everything. Bright colored shops laced the walkway, and little kids ran around laughing. I smiled to myself, probably looking like a fool.

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest hotel is?" I asked one of the shop vendors. They smiled and pointed to my right.

"It's one of the best Inns, and its just down to the right, about 3 shops down. The sign is pretty old, so I can see why you didn't notice it. The people there are very nice. I'm sure you'll like it." The keeper replied. I gave her my biggest smile, and thanked her before walking out into the warm crisp air. After checking in and settling into my room, I picked up the phone, and dialed my mom's number. I held my breath as it rang. Then, on the very last ring, her phone came in, sounding breathless.

"Hello?" Her familiar voice asked.

"Mom…" I whispered into the phone, feeling warm and fuzzy inside at hearing her voice.

"Maka? Is that you baby?" She whispered, and I could almost see her face across the world, holding the phone with a similar expression to mine.

"Yeah it's me." I said, smiling hugely.

"Oh my god, Maka! I'm so sorry I've never answered until now. I just—Ugh, I don't even have a good excuse. Maka, honey, I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay mom, but right now, I really really need you. Is there any chance you could come to Deadman's City? I need to talk to you. I don't know what to do" I said, now crying into the phone. She went silent for a few minutes, the only sound was my own breathing through the receiver.

"I'll be there in 4 hours. I love you baby." She finally said. I felt my heart skip a beat

"I love you two mom! I'll see you then!" I practically screamed into the phone, and jumped on the bed a few times after hanging up. Her mom was coming _here_! My head felt light and I put her hands on my face, which had lighten up with excitement.

The excitement didn't last however. My thoughts drifted to Soul for some reason, and my stomach lurched. Maybe I should call him. So I can let him know I'm okay. I wonder if he even cared I was gone. That face he gave me was so shocked; so worried. I saw it for a few seconds before I ran. The butterflies that were once in my stomach were replaced with what felt like snakes, biting and eating me from the inside out. I moaned and stuffed my face into my pillow.

Shouldn't I be happy for him? What if that girl was a meister? Then he could be her partner. I'd just go ahead and apply for a new weapon. But just thinking of that made bile creep up my throat. I ran to my bathroom in time so I could puke into the toilet. As I kneeled infront of it, I cried, feeling like a big mess. I was so stupid to ever think he may like me. I was so stupid to like him! I tried to pull myself toget by getting up and brushing my teeth. I wanted to wipe my tears, but more came anyways. I collapsed on the bed again, moaning his' name over and over again. I must have said it about 90 times. Yeah, well that didn't make me feel any better. I checked the clock, surprised to see 2 hours had gone by.

…Fucking Soul.

-Soul's P.O.V.—

School sucked today. Kid didn't talk to me, except for the occasional glare in the hallways. Liz and Patty also snuffed their noses at me. But whatever. See if I care. Black Sat arrived late as always.

"Soulllllll" he greeted, and we highfived. "Wait. Where's Maka? You didn't find her?" His' head cocked and he looked around me for the tiny meister. I shrugged, trying to seem cool, but on the inside I was trembling again. I didn't sleep at all, in hopes the door would open and she'd be waiting for me. But she never came. The door stayed close. And I felt like a part of me died last night.

I could feel Kid's glare on my back, but that was really the least of my problems right now. I hesitantly took my seat in front of Kid as Stein rolled in on his' chair. He scanned the classroom until his' eyes fell on me.

"Soul, where's Maka today?" Professor Stein asked. I winced slightly. Like hell I was going to say what happened. I searched for a lie, deciding on just "she got sick today."

But that didn't seem to cut it. Stein glared at me, his' glasses glinting. "Knowing Maka, she'd probably come to school even if she was sick. It must be pretty serious." I gave him my probably twentieth shrug, and settled back into my chair. I still felt Kid's eyes on my back, and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and give him a nice back hand to the face. I thought he and I were friends. But I guess that proves I really am stupid. First Maka, now Kid. God my life sucks sometimes.

Then Maka's face swam into view. The hurt, lost and jealous expression that was on her face as his' eyes locked with hers'. My fists clenched even harder, and I felt that same stomach turning way I always do before I cry. Holy shit, no, not here, not now. I needed to get out. I wasn't going to the bathroom though. I needed out of this hell hole.

I stood up abruptly, causing Stein to look up from the bird he was explain about that we were going to dissect.

"I…I think I may have caught the same thing as Maka. I'm going to leave now." I murmured, then left. The class was silent as I walked out, my hands in my pockets, keeping a cool face. I felt Kid's eyes brining holes into my head. That really seemed to irritate me right now for some reason. Everything seemed to set me off now. I jumped on my motorcycle and peeled out of the student parking lot and drove back to the apartment. Then I collapsed and cried again.

…Fucking Maka.


	4. Mama!

-Maka's P.O.V.—

It took me a while to pull myself together, but I finally did.

I rolled off the bed, and shuffled to the mirror to examine myself. My eyes were puffy and I had dark circles under them. I groaned and decided to take a shower. As I turned on the steaming hot water, everything seemed to melt away. The water pounded against my back, and I felt much better already.

After standing there for a while, I finally got out and dried myself off. As I used a blow drier on my hair, I decided to put it half-up, half-down. I usually always had my hair in pigtails, but that was really because frankly, my childhood sucked. I wore my hair in pigtails because it made me feel like I got a second chance.

As I tied off the scrunchie, I rifled around for some concealer in my bag of stuff I threw in randomly. I finally found a small case of it, and I slathered it on, covering my terrible looking dark circles. As I put it down, I felt content. I decided that would be the only make-up I'd put on, since I didn't want to look trashy, or hidden my make-up. I wanted to show Mama who I really was. I looked at my emerald eyes that stared back at me with worry swirling in them. I sighed, but on the inside I was still jumping for joy.

I then exited the room, and headed for the fountain in the middle of the city.

As I leaned against the stone rim, I thought about how she might look. I had only seen pictures of her when I was a baby, but I'm sure she must have changed a bit, thanks to all the traveling she does. I scanned the crowd when I saw a head of white hair walk by, which caused me to freeze. I'd recognize that mop of messy, snow-white hair anywhere. But when I looked back, he was gone. God, now I'm hallucinating? Ugh, this isn't good.

"Maka?" A soft, kind and grown-up sounding voice called. I quickly spun to look in the direction the voice came from.

"Mama?" I whispered, seeing a tall, beautiful woman with long golden slightly curly hair that hung down to above her waist. She had peach colored skin and the same sparkling emerald eyes as me. She opened her long arms and I ran into them, giving her a gigantic hug.

"Oh my god Maka, I've missed you so much…I really don't have a reason why I haven't visited, which makes me feel terrible!" Mama cried, giving me a tight hug that smelled like airplanes. I smiled into her arms, wanting to never have to let go.

"Mama I've missed you so much!" I cried. I noticed a few people were staring at us, a couple touched by our reunion, and a couple just staring.

"What's wrong? Did someone die?" She practically yelled, shaking me slightly. I laughed lightly.

"No, don't worry Mama. But I feel like I might have died a little." I said, smiling up at her face sadly. She slowly relaxed.

"I see. It's Soul, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah…"

She let out a long sigh. "Do you have a hotel room? I think there might be tears involved here."

I chuckled a bit, but it came out as more of a raspy intake of breath. "Yeah, just around the corner"

We walked in a comfortable silence to the Inn, and then walked up the windy stairs to my comfortable room. She sat in the chair while I took my spot on the bed. I turned to her, as ready as I'll ever be.

"Mom…What did you feel when you saw Papa cheating on you?" I finally asked. She went silent, her face twisted with thinking.

"Well, of course it hurt. Like everything around me shattered. I felt my heart break, and I knew I'd never love again." She said, staring off into space, her head cocked, and eyes glassed over. I felt a small twinge.

"How'd you know you loved Papa? Before you divorced, of course."

"It was funny. I saw him with Stein, and I knew I loved him from then. I could feel our souls were slightly different, but as time went on, we could resonate successfully. I felt sorry for Stein, taking is' partner however. But I loved Spirit. I wanted him. And eventually he moved in and we had you and…One day when he said he was going out to get you some things, he never returned. So I took you and I saw him out in public, kissing a girl. She then led him into that sleazy host club, and when he came back, he acted like he got lost. The fact he'd cheat, and then dare to lie to my face is why I really got mad at him. Eventually, when I caught him again, I stopped caring. It didn't hurt anymore. I gave up on him. And then we filed for a divorce…" Mama was still staring at something, her eyes reflecting the over head light, and to be frank, it scared me.

She turned to me, her unfocused eyes now focused on mine. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

I took in a shuddery breath, and as I was saying it, I realized how stupid I was. I bet everyone is worried and I did this selfish thing f running away. It was also the most cowardly thing. I wanted to get strong. To make up for that horrid scar running across Soul's chest. Because I had one of equal length running across my heart right now. I moaned inwardly, wishing I could have thought before I ran like an idiot. How could I ever face Soul now?

"Maka." Mama said, reaching over and touching my shoulder. I shuddered for a second at her touch. She then pulled me into a tight hug and I stared bawling right into her shoulder.

"Why am I so stupid?" I sobbed. She stroked my hair and "shhh"ed me.

After a good solid 15 minutes of crying, I felt completely stupid and girlish.

"…You really _do_ have tiny tits." My mom whispered into my hair.

"MOM!" I screamed, and shoved her away. She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Sorry. Just…Wow you are a late bloomer I guess" she said. I self-concisely crossed my arms over my flat chest, and my mom let out another roar of laughter.  
"Makaaaaaaa," I started, raising a dictionary threateningly. She let out a squeal and hid behind the chair. I sighed and set the book down, while she was still giggling as she returned to her chair.

She sat in the chair lazily this time, much more laid back, with her long legs up on the desk and her arms linked behind her head.

"Go back to Death City." She started "And tell Soul you're happy for him in finding a new meister and say that you hope you can stay friends and tell him good luck. It's probably a misunderstanding Maka. And if not, you still have the imaginary friend card, and honey, there's nothing as 'just friends' better you know that now."

I wrinkled my eye brows at her, surprised by her sudden character change. But I then smiled. She was my mama. And moms always know best right? (A/N haha my mom used to say this to me. Couldn't resist. :P)

"I knew that was the answer from the start. I just…I got caught up in the moment" I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. It was a pretty cliché thing to do, but whatever. I love Soul, but I respect the fact he may be in love with another. I'll just...Apply for a new scythe, I suppose.

I stood up from the bed shakily and hugged my mom again.

"Can we wander for a while?" I asked. I wasn't ready to face Soul or anyone yet. Besides, I had just found my mom. Like hell I was running out.

She smiled and nodded. We made small talk about the latest fashion, something I didn't ever pay attention to. My school uniform is fine. And I don't care about how everyone else styles their hair now a day. Pigtails all the way, baby.

"Maka, I love you just the way you are, but I know you're hurting, so you need to rebound a little, hon. Try changing your style a little…Get..Breast implants."

"MOM!" I hissed, smacking her arm, which caused her to start laughing again.

"Nya? Maka-chan?" A familiar voice purred. I froze and turned around to see a tall woman with HUGE breasts, purple hair and a rather slutty outfit.

"B-Blair? Is that you?" I stuttered, staring at her.

"Who's this Maka?" My mom asked beside me

"This is the cat Blair. Soul ate her soul, thinking she was a witch, which is why we are back to square one." I replied.

"I didn't know we were having a girl's outing~" Blair purred, wagging her eyebrows at me and my mom.

I laughed lightly. "Uh, this is my mom, Blair." The two shook hands.

"Is Soul-kun here?" Blair asked, looking around us.

"No…Just me and my mom." I replied.

"Wait…You have magical powers right?" My mom asked Blair. Blair looked pleased and nodded her mouth turning into a three on its side. "And…You can make things bigger, correct?" Another nod.

I turned bright red as realization sank in.

"MOM!" I hissed again, smacking her arm much harder this time. She let out another howl of laughter and Blair's eyes widened.

"Oh! I see, that kind of thing~ Nyahahaha~~" Blair purred happily. "Blair can easily do that kind of thing. Pum-Pump-Pumpkin Pumpkin!"

With a quick bright light, I felt heavier in my chest area. I felt my eye twitch and my mom started her howling laughter again. My boobs had grown to about a C cup. I quickly covered the area with my arms, trying to push them in, thinking that they'd go back to normal.

"Looks like you need some new braaaaaas~" Mama sang, taking my hand and leading me into a lingerie store, and my face was bright red as she led me into the pastel color shop. I could feel many people stare at me and her as she drug out the "a" in bra.

I refused to come out of the changing room so no one would see me. Several lacy bras flew over the top of the door and my mom's laughter grew every time.

Yeah, I didn't expect this when I first ran out of Death City.

I was curious about my new melons though. I tried on a few bras, but it looked so weird; my face still was childish, even though I had a fully developed and grown up woman's body now. It looked like one of those caricatures.

As we exited, mom was humming with all the bags on her arms. I winced wanting to disappear as she skipped through the town with the bags that had the words "SEXY LINGERIE" printed across and a picture of a woman lying in only underwear. She looked like a crazy lesbian from a bystanders view, I bet.

When we got back to the hotel room, she packed all my stuff into a suitcase and she announced she had gotten us a ride.

A black hummer arrived a few minutes later, and within seconds we were speeding across the desert that only a day ago I had been trudging across, wondering if I was going to die. I sucked in my cheeks, wondering why I didn't even think of getting a ride like this.

God I'm pretty stupid sometimes, even if I read so much. Soul…He's so close…In only a few minutes, I'd be in front of him. I'd have to confront him. My mom looked over and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Even if she acted like a crazy old lesbian, she still was my mom; the one I dreamed about; the one I've missed all my life. And right now, she was here for me. And that's all that mattered.


	5. Happily Ever AfterOr not

-Soul's P.O.V.—

I'm really stupid sometimes. That was _so_ un cool what I did at school. My reputation was fucked because of Maka. I felt like shit right now and I wanted to stay away from everyone. I groaned and rolled over on my bed, not being able to sleep. I needed Black Stars ignorance to feel better I think.

I shuffled down to the living room and sat down to wallow in self pity for a while. Might as well get out all this shit so I can go back to being _cool_, not a sad excuse like I am right now. After a few minutes, I turned on my anime and my mind went blank as I stared at the glowing screen, feeling much more content.

-Death The Kid's P.O.V.—

"Well Father? What do we do?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Well, I'm sure Maka's fine. In fact, I can sense her soul within the area of Death City. She's safe and her soul is healthy. I can also sense her mother's soul. I bet she just went to find her mother or rendezvous with her."

My stomach lurched at hearing that. I had held a knife to my best friends' neck over her. I had over reacted terribly…

"I should go wait for her at the gate…" I said, but my father's giant gloved hand blocked the door.

"Kid, please don't get mad, but I think Maka and Soul need to heal for a while. She is his' partner after all, and I can feel their resonance falling off key slowly. If you interfere with this process, they may never be able to resonate again." He said.

I gritted my teeth, and looked at exit, blocked by my father's hand. I muttered a curse word under my breath and turned away, back to my mansion.

I love Maka. I always did. But it seems she likes Soul. I should have confessed earlier…I messed up so horribly it can never be fixed…

-Maka's P.O.V.—

As I exited the car, Mama hopped out next to me.

"I'll stay at a hotel. I'll leave you to Soul for now" she said, winking and bumping me with her hip. I laughed lightly and turned in the direction of my apartment.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too Maka." She smiled, and kissed my forehead "Now go get 'em!" She called, and I took off to my apartment, my heart racing, my head pulsing as I got closer. I slowed to a walk at the steps, and then bolted up, taking two at a time. Without thinking, I opened the door, when a hand covered my eyes and a sharp blade was at my stomach.

"W-Wait…Maka?" Soul's voice cried. The large hand came off my eyes and the blade turned into a strong arm.

"Soul!" I yelled, and jumped on him. I guess he didn't expect me, because he stumbled back, and we fell to the floor, and I ended up on top of him. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." He said, keeping cool. Then his' eyes turned back to surprised little pupils. "Where the fuck where you? Do you have any idea of how worried I was? I thought you went out and killed yourself!"

I took in a shaky breath before repeating the same thing my mom had told me "Soul, I'm very sorry. What I did was immature. But I'm happy for you and your new girlfriend. If she's a meister, I bet you would want to be with her. I completely understand. I'll just go and apply for a new weapon. But I hope we can still be friends."

"Maka? What the flying fuck are you talking about?" He asked "I don't have a girlfriend. I mean, there's someone I like, but that's it."

-Soul's P.O.V.—

Fuck. Did I really just say that? Shit. Bad move. Maka is so dense she'll never know I'm talking about _her_.

-Maka's P.O.V.—

I winced inwardly, not ready for that. But I kept going.

"I, uh, saw you with the girl. I'd like to meet her, if that's okay." I needed to be strong, for Soul.

"Maka, what you saw was a slut. You know how girl are always hitting on me and shit right? Well I was too tired to fend her off then, and she came onto me. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't, and I swear to Shinigami I don't like her."

I felt my cheeks flame up and my eyes stung. "God, I'm such a fucking IDIOT!" I screamed, leaning over and crying. I never usually did swear. I thought it was stupid and proved your true I.Q. to not know any other word of the millions there were. But I _was_ stupid right now. I had to make my grand depart, a secret admirer broken by seeing her love kissing another. _Please. _ Can I get any more shallow or cliché?

"Yeah, you are" Soul said from behind me. This caused me to stop my self-rant and my eyes to widen.

"Wh-What?" I stammered.

"I agree with you. You ARE a fucking idiot."I I glared at him, pulling out my giant dictionary, getting ready for a Maka-chop. "You're an idiot...For thinking I could love anyone but you."

"Eh?" I cried, but my arm acted on reflex, and the thick dictionary came crashing against his' head. Blood spurted out of his' head and he fell to the ground, out cold. I laughed slightly, and moved over to pet his head lovingly.

"I love you two, Soul Eater Evans. I always have and always will." I whispered.

But I could shake a terrible feeling rising in my heart. This must be the calm before the storm…My mind drifted to the fight against the Kishin. I remembered seeing everyone lying there, and I thought for sure they were all dead. My heart squeezed again at the mental picture of Kid lying there. I used to like Kid a little. And I'm unsure of how I feel about him now though. I remembered Soul lying there, unconscious. Everything had gone blank after, and like how when a DVD scratches, everything jumped forward to just pain. The Kishin had been cutting into my stomach and I was screaming…It was unbearable. But like a light shining on me, I was able to defeat the Kishin with all my fear gone.

But still…The blank part scares me. What happened? Could I have died for a while? Think Maka, think. What HAD happened to me?

My intense thinking session was interrupted by Soul's groaning as he moved in my arms. He sat up and glared at me.

"You could have just said you don't like me back!" He hissed. I laughed, realizing how cute he was when he was mad.

"It's not that at all. Don't worry." I said, and stood up. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed early so we can go to school tomorrow. I need to make up my work." I turned and headed to the bathroom, when Soul's arms wrapped around me.

"Maka…Don't ever leave again." He said, sounding like a concerned parent. I had never seen Soul so…Worried. He always wore a casual smirk or lazily sat back and watched the world turn.

"S-Soul?" I whispered. His' hand released me and I realized how warm he was. Right now I was freezing. It must have been the fear of remembering the Kishin battle. I shivered slightly, seeing all my friends "dead" again.

"Maka, you're freezing. Go take a nice hot shower. I'll start some tea and soup." He said, his lazy look back. I hesitated, wondering what just happened. Something told me not to dwell on it however, so I shrugged then nodded, and padded to the shower.

What happened during that battle? All I remembered was a red flash, and then when I opened my eyes the Kishin was ontop of me. But I was in a different spot. The blast must have knocked me out and the Kishin had moved me somewhere else...Right? I realized this was getting me no where so I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I got dressed in a robe and decided to go out on the balcony. It was a rather tiny balcony, but Soul and I used to sit out here and watch the stars on warm nights.

A sudden cold breeze whisked through the night, and I shivered again. It was probably not the best idea to be out here when I was possibly sick. I turned to head back in when a gloved hand covered my mouth and something hard smacked across my head. All I saw was stars and then, everything went black.

-Soul's P.O.V. –

I was worried about Maka. I had told her I liked her, and she hit me with a dictionary. Also, where the fuck did she get those boobs? Maybe it wasn't the real Maka…Hm…I decided I'd check on her. As I approached the bathroom, I noticed the light was off and the door was open. So she was done with her shower. I then knocked on her door.

"Maka? You in there?" I asked. No answer. "Maka, the soups getting cold. You need to eat."

Still no answer. Now I was a little worried. I started hitting the door harder. "Maka! Open the door!" I now yelled. I tried the knob but it was locked. Dead silence greeted me from the other side of the door.

"Maka! I'm going to kick down the door if you don't open it in 10 seconds!" I yelled. Still no reply.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" I shouted, then kicked down the door easily. As I peered in, her towel was on the floor and the balcony door was open, the curtains flying in the cold wind.

"Maka?" I called. No reply. Now I was panicking. I ran to the balcony, and saw a brick with blood stained on it, and my heart stopped for a second. I quickly leaned over the edge to see if she had fallen over. She wasn't there.

"MAKAAAAAA!" I screamed into the dead night, earning a maniac laugh from the moon. I then sprinted out of the apartment, grabbing my jacket on the way out, and took off into the frosty night.

-Death the Kid's P.O.V. –

My heart froze for a second upon hearing Soul's voice screaming Maka's name. I had been on my way to his' place to see Maka and apologize to Soul when I saw him on the porch. I hid behind a dumpster until he had sprinted past me, a distraught look on his' face. What could he have found on the balcony that was so traumatizing? I pulled out Beelzebub and ascended up to the balcony of his' apartment.

The door was open so I could see into Maka's room. A single towel lay on the ground, and wet feet tracks lead to the balcony. I noticed a small brick on the ground, out of place. I picked it up and examined it. Then I noticed a discoloring in the brick…One part of it was a much brighter scarlet red.

Then my heart stopped again upon realization. It wasn't discoloration. It was blood. And from the look of it, Maka's.

Someone had kidnapped her.


	6. Kidnapped

-Soul's P.O.V. –

Now would have been a great time to have the power to sense souls like Maka. My heart was pounding in my ears, trying to think of any abandoned place she might be.

I couldn't think of anywhere really. I decided to go back and get my motorcycle real quick and then continue searching. Kid has Soul perception right? I could ask him.

My mind drifted to him holding a blade to my neck. I winced, knowing he wouldn't help me. Proabbly just lop my head off and go make out with Maka or something. A sick feeling rose in my stomach. What if she liked Kid? Was that why Kid was so worried?

I thought I might puke at the mental image of Kid and Maka getting it on. I took a second to stop and look around.

The balcony is pretty high, so you'd need to be a spider to scale the wall. Maybe he went around on the rooftops.

"Soul!" Maka's voice called out. But not from around me, no, the voice came from inside my head. Our souls must be linked right now. I can sense her! I got a general direction and took off, finally feeling a bit of hope.

-Death the Kid's P.O.V. –

Since I had Soul Perception I wasn't too worried. I rode home and got my weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson.

The thought of Maka being hurt made white hot anger rise in me. Once I found whoever had her, I'd make sure they didn't go unpunished.

-Maka's P.O.V. –

I felt much more content now that I had contacted Soul. I rested back, leaning against the pole that I was tied to. A crazy laugh arose from the silence and a figure approached a knife in his' hand. I winced at the sight of the silver blade, fear suddenly in me.

"Hello" a equally as crazy voice said.

"Yo." I replied, pleased that my voice stayed calm.

The masked man started laughing again. "My! Aren't you the brave one? Quite a fighter too, I see. Nice man you have there, that Soul person."

I was a bit afraid now. A crazy murderous-stalker person? Just my luck.

"Hm, what to do with you? Well, of course I'll use you for pleasure first," e said, a smile on his' face. "Mmmmm, what a nice body."

I couldn't help but gasp a bit as his' hands were on my stomach, pulling up my shirt. I was really afraid now. The blade came to my neck, and I shivered slightly as a small amount of blood came out.

"Once I'm done, I'll cut you up into pieces. Then I'll put you in a box and send you to your boyfriends front step. Oooh, what a surprise that will be!" He sang, and the blade was now on my arm. He ran it down, cutting into my arm, blood flowing.

I started screaming, so he put a cloth in my mouth. "Now! There we go! I love to see a little fear in my victims" he said, rubbing his hands together.

I was going to die. Right here, right now. Then everything went blank again. When I opened my eyes, black and grey blades were stuck through him, blood everywhere. At first, I thought it was my dad. Then I realized that the blades were coming out of my arms and legs and chest. Then I started screaming again.

-Soul's P.O.V. –

I heard Maka's screaming, close, only a few hundred feet away. I ran to it, and kicked down the door to a apartment. I wasn't prepared for what I saw next though.

-Death the Kid's P.O.V.—

I could sense Maka's soul in the apartment building to my right. I took off in the direction, and I could hear her screaming in the room in front of me. I quickly crashed through the window.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

Maka stood there, screaming with blades coming out of every inch of her body, skewering the kidnapper. I let go of my guns, and they quickly transformed into human form.

"What the fuck?" Liz whispered.

"Maka…" Soul whispered, and I noticed him standing close to her.

"Soul!" Maka screamed, snapping out of her crazy screaming. "Help me!"

Soul started walking towards her. The blades retracted and the man fell to the floor, already dead. She threw herself onto Soul, sobbing. I noticed a thin line of a cut running down her arm, and her shirt was rolled up. The dead bastard got what he deserved.

My weapons got up and wordlessly left, leaving us to be alone.

"I remember…" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. She turned to me, tears streaming down her face, which was splattered with blood.

"I remember…What happened with the Kishin."

-Maka' P.O.V.—

I wasn't sure to be happy or not with my remembering. I had gone unconscious to fight the Kishin with no fear. I covered my face with my hands and cried again.

Soul stepped over the kidnapper, but not before kicking him. He then walked over to Kid. He motioned for me to come over, but as I stepped, the man stood up, and with a quick movement, he slashed the front of me, like the way Crona had done to Soul when we first met.

"MAKAAA!" Soul and Kid yelled. Soul transformed his arm into a scythe and stabbed the man repeatedly. Kid quickly ran and held me tenderly.

"Why is there so much blood?" I whispered, then everything went black again.

-Soul's P.O.V.—

I watched her slump in Kid's arm and my heart dropped.

"Mother fucker," I whispered, kicking the dead man's body repeatedly. I wish Kid didn't show up. Then _I_ could be holding Maka. Then _I _could have taken that blow. I stared at Maka's unconscious body. "Lets get her to a hospital." I muttered.

Kid nodded and picked Maka up bridal style. I felt another twinge of jealousy as he carried her out side and he got on his' skateboard.

"I'll meet you there" he said cooly, then kicked his skateboard and took off, still holding Maka somehow.

I revved my engine and peeled out, heading towards the hospital. I can't believe what just happened. Maka was a weapon? And a meister?

Sudden realization hit me like a blow to the stomach. She didn't need me then. She was like Justin Law; able to fight by herself.

I was useless by myself, yet my meister can fight by herself. Figures.

As I pulled into the hospitals' parking lot, I jumped off and hurried into the entrance. Maka was being admitted.

"I'm sorry, but only direct family is allowed in intensive care. Friends can come in later during visiting hours."

"Excuse me miss, I am Death the Kid, Shinigami's own son!" Kid argued.

"Excuse me. I am Soul, Maka's weapon. Can I please see her? She's my meister." The nurse stared at me.

"Does she have any family we can contact?" She asked.

"Only a father. But she and him aren't on the best terms." I replied. She stared at me for a while.

"Fine. Only the partner can go in. You," she pointed to Kid "can wait until visiting hours. That's my final say."

"B-but!" Kid started. The nurse cut him off

"Weapon boy, come with me. Friend or whatever, go sit over there. I'll call you when the hours start."

I nodded and followed her through the sterile white rooms until she came to a smaller one, near a window. A few minutes after I sat down, a doctor came in.

"Hello. You must be Soul, her partner. A scythe right?" He asked

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Maka's face.

"Well, she has some pretty deep wounds on her chest and arm. Also a pretty bad bump on her head. She is recovering fine however. She is very strong. You're lucky to have her as a partner."

"I know," I whispered, ripping my eyes off of her and turning to the doctor. "I know that very well."

He gave me a kind smile, then left. I turned back to Maka, and smiled lightly. As the doctor left, her eyes flutter opened.

"Soul!" she cried happily and tried to hug me but the IVs that were attached to her arm held her down. She frowned but looked back at me and smiled.

"Soul, I realized I hit you with a book after you said you loved me" she said, laughing. I laughed too, my heart skipping a beat.

"And I wanted to say...Sorry for the book, but also, I wanted to say…I love you too Soul. I always have."

I felt my heart melt into a pool and my head get light. I then leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. No, she wasn't my first kiss, but she was my first _real_ kiss. As I pulled away, I sat back with a smirk. She smiled lovingly back up at me. "I've waited a while for that, you know."

We sat in blissful silence for a while, until my stupid mouth rambled to break the silence.

"Well, at least now I know they're real." I said giving her my signature smirk. She looked perplexed.

"Huh?"

"Your boobs. They seemed to big to be real."

"Well what'd you think they were?" She cried, offended. "Silicone balloons?"

I laughed "Maybe~" I teased. She glared at me.

"If I didn't have the IVs in, I'd Maka-chop you so damn hard right now." She hissed. I threw my head back and laughed. I then leaned over and kissed her again, savoring her taste.

The doctor came in and smiled upon seeing us. "I see your relationship is more complex than I thought at first!" he joked. Maka turned bright red while I laughed again, and winked at him.

"well, I'm afraid Miss Albarn will be here for a while longer. I'd suggest getting some of her stuff and calling her father, no matter what terms they are on." Maka groaned at hearing her father.

"Okay. Well, I'll go get you some stuff, okay?" I said, standing up.

"Get me my books please~" She called from the bed. I groaned and walked out.

-Maka's P.O.V.—

I guess for now I'll just lie down and try not to think about anything that happened. I closed my eyes and cleared my head.

Ahhh, better. I didn't bother opening my eyes when I heard footsteps enter. 

"Oh. You fell asleep, hm?" Kid's regal voice said. Oh, no. Not Kid. I didn't want to talk to him. Maybe he'd just leave to let me "sleep" in peace. Or not. The bed creaked and sunk near my side as his weight was added to it.

"Oh Maka, I'm so sorry that all this has happened. But you have Soul right? So you're okay. I thought I'd be the one to hold you when you saw Soul with that girl. But I was wrong. I never intended for you to get hurt. Ever. I want to protect you, and I will. Maka…" His breath was on my face now. I tried not to gasp at the sudden warmness. Wait. Was he going to do what I think he was going to do?

"Maka…I'm sorry. But I have wanted to do this for so long but you are with Soul now…So this is all I have. Maka, I love you." Then his (very symmetrical) lips were on mine and I didn't know what the FUCK to do so I lied there and let him kiss me. And for some reason, I wanted him to.

I felt like a bit of a ho and a two timer but it was sooo good. But I couldn't let this happen again.

I opened my eyes when his lips parted from mine. I took a quick glace out the window to see no one there.

"Maka!" Kid cried, stumbling back and blushing like mad "I'm so sorry! I…I don't know what came over me!"

I gave him a sad smile. "I like you too Kid, but I like Soul more. And he's my partner; I couldn't risk our resonance. But what you said was really sweet."

"Can..Can I kiss you one last time?" Kid asked sheepishly. "That way I'll be satisfied" I didn't like the thought of it, but I knew Kid wouldn't back off until I did. So I leaned over and gave him a kiss. An amazing one at that. I melted into his arms, and could feel his tongue licking my lips. We broke the kiss after a few more heated seconds, both of us turned red, then I just hugged him.

"Thank you Kid, for being my friend" I said. He gave me a sad smile.

"there's really no hope for me is there?" He asked.

"Well, if Soul ever dumps me, you'll be the first I'll go to." I replied, and gave him a sympathetic smile. His smile widened. He then got up and walked out.

I felt better, but a part of me still hungered for Kid in a way I could never explain. Like when you want something you can't have. Besides, I owe Soul too much to do such a horrid thing to him as two-timing him. Besides, he deserves better than that. Maybe, better than me.


End file.
